Feline Ways
by Mettlei
Summary: Itachi is fighting with the feline inside of him that demands a mate and Sasuke is behaving odd and possessive. Graphic Yaoi. AU. kemonomimi. Slight Bondage. More info inside. Sasuke/Itachi.


_Warnings: graphic Yaoi. kemonomimi. Incest. Slight bondage. Might count as slightly non-con at the beginning, I dunno...definitely no rape though. And of course this is AU. OOC-ness included._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: For all who waited impatiently for this story and actually voted in the poll, thank you and sorry for the wait. Enjoy if you can and sorry if this turns out disappointing, I tried my best, really._

_... Feline ways..._

Itachi's ears twitched hearing the unmistakable noise of his younger brother Sasuke walking down the corridor.

It wasn't like he was hiding... no, he definitely wasn't hiding from Sasuke. It was by pure accident that he was crouched behind a big green plant in the hallway of the bedrooms, the plant... Itachi had never liked the thing and now it was clear that it gave off an unpleasant scent, what their mother saw in the green monstrosity Itachi didn't know. It made him want to sneeze but he had to remain silent as a grave, otherwise his brother would surely hear him.

No, Itachi wasn't hiding... he had his own reasons for spending the late afternoon behind plants and locking his room door whenever he was in there.

Sasuke had gone mental!

His headstrong brother had totally lost the sanity and Itachi feared it might be for ... forever.

Their mother had warned him that at the time when Itachi would experience the rutting season, creatures around him would get a bit odd. He just didn't expect his younger brother to be one of them. Furthermore...this was not Itachi's first time going through this immense heat, last year and the years before, that had been a nightmare but at the same time his brother had left him in peace.

So what was this about all of a sudden?

This time wasn't easy for Itachi as it was, his body was misbehaving in all the ways possible, he couldn't eat, couldn't sleep and couldn't think pure thoughts...at all.

His long beautiful black tail was now into habit to wrap around random objects or people and even though Itachi's mother had said it was _cute_... Itachi did not agree, it awakened something dark in him wanting to rip a part of himself off, his tail preferably.

Itachi was desperate for this to be over.

He didn't need a mate, didn't want a mate. He wasn't made for it. But this was _all_ about it and his body screamed that yes, he did need a mate and yes, he wanted one..._needed_ one.

Itachi stood up straight as the click of Sasuke's bedroom door let him know he was alone in the hallway, he proceeded to his own bedroom with sneaky, silent, cat-like moves.

Itachi was going through a hard time and when he needed Sasuke the most that one didn't help him through it. The whole idea would sadden him if it wasn't for Sasuke's behaviour.

A good example of this odd behaviour... Sasuke, standing at his bedroom door, smirking at him in a way that let Itachi know, Sasuke had known he was behind the plant... Itachi stopped, his eyes looking at Sasuke's black ones with defiance and anger while on the inside he was beaten. He shouldn't have forgotten that Sasuke had the same feline ways of moving silently.

He would ignore the defeat, if only Sasuke wouldn't be blocking the door, Itachi missed the times when he could easily _yank_ Sasuke around thanks to the great physical difference, right now the attempt to pull or drag or lift or push Sasuke would end in embarrassment, his brother and he was about the same built and even if Sasuke was slightly shorter than him there were something sturdier to Sasuke's body, their physical strength was pretty much the same. Of course Itachi didn't doubt that he could still beat the younger to a bloody pulp if needed but he would definitely get bruised and bloodied in the process.

"What is it?" he asked, making sure his voice was without emotion, making sure his eyebrows were not twitching like they wanted to.

The smirk Sasuke was so proudly and shamelessly sporting should be reserved for scaring little kids... not to make him nervous.

It was infuriating, he wasn't supposed to be _nervous_. Not when facing his brother...

He also shouldn't be feeling the heat down south and he definitely shouldn't let his eyes slide over the body standing before him. But it was too late since it had already happened and Sasuke's smirk stretched just _so_. Just so.

"Plans for tonight Itachi?" a pause in which Sasuke looked rather smug and cracking up at the same time, so very amused. "You know I heard you last night."

Itachi's eyes didn't widen, he kept them locked with equally black, on the inside he was screaming, indignant and humiliated.

Something was off with Sasuke. Itachi knew his brother enough to know. It wasn't rare that Sasuke was teasing him, be it about the desert he preferred or about sexual things, so he was kind of used to it but... not quite in this...tension filled way.

He advanced as soon as the theory formed in his mind, there was a slight widening of Sasuke's eyes but when Itachi was close and sniffing at his younger brother's neck there was no pulling away, Sasuke let him, probably still smirking, cocky bastard.

But it didn't matter... it seemed they had a problem. First of all Itachi couldn't quite _stop_. Sasuke's scent was strangely working on his brain, making the thought of pulling away almost painful. Unreasonable.

But back to the now confirmed theory...

His brother was apparently into the heat as well. That explained all the odd behaviour, explained why Sasuke had cornered him the day before, sniffing his hair and trying to brush his ears, explained why Sasuke had that hungry look whenever Itachi innocently enough walked past his brother, explained why Itachi was fidgeting whenever the younger was present... it was the scent. Both their bodies wanted a mate.

For a moment Itachi wanted to chuckle about that fact, because this was the first time for Sasuke and Itachi remember how sinister of a hell it could be.

Sasuke clamping pale, strong fingers on his arm stopped his amusement, sending shivers through his overheated body, Sasuke's nose brushing on his neck set off an alarm in his mind, mostly because he didn't react like a brother should.

His brother was sniffing him just like he had done moments ago and Itachi was left to wonder did his scent was just as alluring for Sasuke as Sasuke's was for him.

"You sounded pleased... at least the first two times."

Just when Itachi was ready to forgive Sasuke's oddness and maybe even sympathise with the younger, Sasuke goes and teases him more. And Sasuke was right too, Itachi had been doing his best the previous night to satiate his body and just like Sasuke had stated the first few times had felt good for him even though he was sure he isn't heard by his brother, but after those delicious few times Itachi got frustrated. Nothing helped, the craving remained...got stronger, more annoying, demanding.

On the bright side... tonight he would probably hear his dear brother trying to get rid of something hard. Itachi whimpered when the _cruelly_ meant thought did nothing but _arouse_ him.

"Got nothing better to do than spy, Sasuke?" Itachi's voice wasn't betraying him in any way, it was low and steady despite his blood pumping furiously through his body, boiling. Sasuke wasn't retreating and Itachi didn't have the willpower to think about _why_ his brother had such a strong effect on his animalistic body.

Being of the same blood, their features were alike, that came to their feline-like features as well. They both had the same black long and graceful tails, proudly swinging making them look more menacing than cute. Their black ears on top of their heads were the same too, except Itachi's were just a tiny bit pointier.

Maybe their blood being of the same pool messed with their brain...with the scents, the cravings...the lust. Itachi really wasn't in the mood to ponder this matter any farther.

He had to get away, behind locked door. He had to do something about the raging need. And he apparently _had_ to chop his tail off since it had decided that it was a god idea to brush on Sasuke's thighs. It wasn't a good idea, he felt embarrassed and helpless, there was no controlling of what his tail did and most of the times Itachi didn't even think of it... but Sasuke looking down and eyeing the snake-like appendage with shiny eyes unsettled Itachi, he did not know how to act, didn't know how to tame the cat in him.

Wanting to get away he was about to push Sasuke aside, his silent curse stuck in his throat and his body went rigid, Sasuke wrapped pale fingers around his tail at the tip. He locked his startled eyes with Sasuke's curious ones, not able to look away or even voice his...panic.

And panic it really was, Sasuke was touching his tail but his body was reacting as if the younger would hold something entirely else in that warm hand. Wanting to fidget like never before he swallowed, looking away when Sasuke's lips offered him the tiniest of smirks even if Itachi could hear Sasuke's breath hitching.

"Let go."

Next events were too speedy for Itachi to understand how exactly they ended in his room on the floor, Itachi trying to punch Sasuke square in the face and Sasuke struggling to keep his wrists against the rather rough carpet. Itachi presumed Sasuke wasn't sure how this happened either because the pale face looked almost surprised about the attack, Itachi had tried to forcefully shut the door behind him and lock it but Sasuke had forced his way in quite roughly pushing Itachi on the floor.

Angry and... aroused Itachi snarled, sincerely intending to head-butt Sasuke, if only the younger wouldn't be so sneaky about _everything_. As Itachi snapped his head up Sasuke leaned back openly grinning in his face, looking pleased of Itachi's sprawled position under him.

Itachi didn't share the amusement, his face reddening, he didn't know was it anger, frustration, his libido or all together in an arousing mess.

This was so wrong. So wrong, the wrongness was choking him, disabling him from any action when Sasuke once more leaned down sniffing him in a different manner this time, Sasuke's jean clad knee pushing between his legs snapped Itachi out of his dazed state.

"Sasuke...stop it!" The authority in his voice was dying and how could it not when his younger brother was most probably in heat caused attack mode, not showing any signs of remorse or even the slightest wish to stop and as Sasuke brushed hot lips on the side of his neck Itachi couldn't force himself to voice any objections. He knew he should... but he couldn't.

Frozen, with his eyes wide he felt the wet lips slide upwards stopping right under his jaw line, a hot tongue sneaking out barely teasing his heating skin.

"No!" he was almost shouting now because Sasuke was fighting his black shirt up towards his chin and Itachi didn't even want to think of the consequences if Sasuke would start... doing stuff, how would he be able to keep fighting if he already was painfully hard, twitching and throbbing in his jeans, squirming under his brothers body, feeling Sasuke's excitement rubbing on his hip, the knee between his legs forcing its way further making him gasp and shake his head in weak denial.

"Shut up, you're hard too."

To that Itachi frantically shook his head as if to deny the fact that he was hard, which he really was, but he didn't want to be.

"Sasuke listen... you're in heat, you're not thinking...straight." logic was his greatest weapon right now and he really hoped Sasuke will breathe in, breathe out and then get off of him blurting out something stupid and unrelated like Sasuke usually did when Itachi proved his right about something serious.

But this time Sasuke did no such thing, instead the younger smiled down at him, leaning in slowly enough for Itachi to hold his ragged breath and then let it out explosively...Sasuke's lips brushed his ear, the low chuckle resonating through him. "I know Itachi... I know."

It seemed he won't be able to talk sense into Sasuke... it was never easy talking sense into Sasuke so it didn't really surprise him as such. Sasuke's hand, steady and warm moving up his chest did surprise him...it felt good and that was the reason for Itachi's renewed struggle.

Angry at himself and Sasuke, he pushed on the hard chest above his, fighting both his hands free from his brothers grip, it worked but Itachi started to get worried, the determination on Sasuke's now slightly flushed face was something he recognized, it meant there would be no reasoning whatsoever...

But Itachi wasn't going to take this. No he wouldn't. His pride didn't let him shout for help to his mother who was probably in the kitchen preparing something delicious for their supper, or to his father who was most likely in the home office working as usual. No, Itachi would never stoop that low no matter how his brother was freaking him out right now. He would deal with this like an _adult_.

"Let me go you little shit." One of his hands were still or again smashed into the carpet but the other he used to heartily pull on Sasuke's raven hair...like an adult.

Sasuke hissed in his face and Itachi really thought he overdid it, but then Sasuke was biting him and not the revenge kind of biting, Itachi froze as his lips were assaulted by the rough attention. Sasuke sucked and scrapped the perfect teeth over his lips.

It wasn't really a kiss, Sasuke was abusing his mouth...and it turned him on further, to the point where he _bit back_ if only to stifle the sound wanting to escape his throat. There was no way he would show his brother how much exactly this was affecting him, really silly of him. If before he could hope that Sasuke was in a sex-frenzy not realising what why or how then now when Sasuke's hand laid on his crotch there was no denying.

His brother knew exactly what he was doing, rubbing firmly up and down, pressing the heel of palm on him sending shivers up and down his spine, Itachi clenched his jaw, feeling his tail squirming under his weight half squashed under the both of them.

Muffled protests coming from his mouth turned into something wilder pretty soon, Sasuke's ministrations were clearing his mind of needless things leaving only the animal part of him.

Maybe it wasn't... maybe he could give in. consequences be damned.

After all it was just their physical condition making them crazy... if they could help each other then surely it couldn't be considered as a ...sin?

Itachi groaned when he realised he is trying to justify the fact that he had stopped fighting, instead his hips were leaving the carpet every so often to rub against the hand, just like his chest was arching just to feel the heat coming from his brothers body, his lips parting, inviting Sasuke's wet tongue between his teeth.

He had already given in...he was still terrified of what was happening but he didn't resist, Sasuke felt good... Sasuke's lips loosing the cruelness turned more sensual, the wet tongue licking his lips before Sasuke moved down on his chest, his nipples getting licked startled him, made him whimper and then bite his own tongue because of the sound, a low chuckle came from Sasuke and then a mouth locked around his nipple, sucking.

"Sasuke..." turning his head to the side he looked at the carpet, not really seeing it or anything else that might be on the floor in his clear view. Sasuke had moved to the other side nipping, sucking on the soft skin of his chest.

He dared a peak downwards half hoping that he might snap back into reality if he would see that its actually Sasuke there doing those naughty things to his chest and nipples.

Sasuke chose that moment to bite on one of the rosy nubs, looking up to him, sliding the tongue around in teasing circles...

"D-damn." Stuttering, flushed, embarrassed and so turned on he was. It didn't matter to him anymore why this was happening because this was probably the only way to get rid of the need. The need that was still being rubbed by his younger brother, the hand now moving somewhat gentler but it worked all the same. To Itachi's horror his legs spread just a tiny bit further giving the smirking devil pinning him on the floor more space to move.

Sasuke took that offer instantly, a knee pressing up between his legs, rubbing sinfully in a team with the hand, it was too much... it wouldn't be but right now as Itachi was only half sane with the heat in his system there was no way to keep the sounds at bay.

Terrible, horrifying sounds of need and pleasure. The worst kind of sounds he had ever heard spilling from himself. His cheeks burned and he wished the room would be pitch black so Sasuke would stop the goddamn smirking or at least so he wouldn't have to see it.

He knew his brother good enough to know that Sasuke wouldn't let him live this down... no way in hell, he would be reminded of this, he would be teased of this and he would never be able to go back to how they were... but since it was already too late it was kind of pointless to torture himself like this, besides something new was happening.

Sasuke was leaning up, reaching one of his ears with the wet lips, rubbing on it before the low and steady voice reached him.

"Nice sounds Itachi."

"..." Itachi felt like killing Sasuke at that moment but he was grateful that the younger had said it... it woke him up from the daze. He realised that Sasuke teased him but the reasoning behind the teasing was what scared him...Sasuke obviously _wanted _him to fight because there was no way Sasuke didn't know how Itachi would react to that.

Sasuke's low grunt as Itachi delivered few punches and actually managed to wriggle his way out from under his brother just proved him right again, Sasuke's chest was heaving, the black eyes lidded watching him getting on his feet.

Itachi was in his own room which meant he couldn't really run off unless he wanted to look like a complete wuss in his brothers eyes.

He didn't want that. He was the older brother damn it... he was... awfully distracted by the visible bulge in Sasuke's blue jeans. He didn't even want to look at _that_, it just sort of happened and when it happened his eyes refused to obey him and look elsewhere.

His tail swished behind him angrily his chest raising and falling as he breathed heavily after the fight. But Itachi wasn't safe quite yet, Sasuke was clearly relaxed and that was only because the younger was standing once more in the way of the door.

Itachi felt like a trapped animal.

"I think you should...take a shower...a cold one." He said putting his hand casually on the edge of his desk for support, he didn't like the way Sasuke was eyeing the unmade bed.

The distance between them proved useful for both of them, Sasuke's eyes slowly regained their sharpness and Itachi himself was starting to relax a bit not being confronted by his brothers alluring scent.

Sasuke grunted shifting on his feet, the tail behind him rigid and unmoving it made Itachi think that maybe Sasuke was agreeing with him. Ironic how that made him feel... disappointed.

"You should stop pretending, I could tell you liked it."

Sasuke's bitter tone was almost hurt, Itachi sighed stepping forward, ignoring the way his jeans were way too uncomfortable. He stopped when he was close to Sasuke, his brother might have gone crazy for a while but there was no way Itachi wanted to make the younger feel bad... he would never even mention it...whatever made his younger brother happy. "Sasuke..." he attempted a smile."It's not even about that, we didn't think clearly and you...you..."

Itachi's voice died... Sasuke had tricked him, he could see the black eyes glinting looking into his, the small proximity making itself obvious as Itachi struggled to keep his breathing even.

Sasuke was playing him.

It was a disturbing thought. Especially since he didn't deserve it, he had only tried to be the nice older brother, helping his confused sibling.

"Sas-..." the word stuck in his throat and stayed there as Sasuke made the final step to kill the proximity between them. Itachi stayed still and unmoving, Sasuke's lips brushed his cheek before they moved for his sensitive ear.

"Itachi, I think I really like you like this."

Itachi then made a weak sound, it was supposed to indicate that he was listening but it sounded more like a moan since every word Sasuke said tickled his ear, making him want to grab unto Sasuke's arm for support.

"Blushing...gasping...bo-..."

"Shut up!"

"You are still bothered aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

But he surely was and Sasuke palmed his crotch chuckling about his previous denial, and just like that with the palm rubbing him and Sasuke breathing on his neck, all the feelings returned double force.

Itachi grit his teeth this time really grasping Sasuke's arm for support as they stood there leaning on each other.

"Yes you are." Sasuke murmured pulling away from him just enough to look in his face, Itachi squeezed his eyes shut not able to look in his brothers obsidian orbs lest Sasuke would see just how much he wanted that hand on his bare skin.

Sasuke's fingers grabbed his hand and led it without much resistance to Sasuke's groin, pressing Itachi's pale fingers against it, letting him know that Sasuke was hot and bothered himself. The younger groaned rubbing Itachi's fingers harder against the hardness, putting one strong arm around Itachi's shoulders, pulling him closer...and then they kissed.

Itachi was still trying to figure out why his brother tried so hard to seduce him as the hot lips connected with his, massaging and coaxing him to open his mouth before he could think better of it, Sasuke's arm around his shoulders flexed pulling him as close as possible and not letting to pull away, Itachi's hips bucked forward into the pleasuring hand as Sasuke's tongue stabbed in his mouth.

Yes, Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing it seemed. The way he was being kissed, firmly and with wanting passion...Itachi felt dazed. And when Sasuke pulled away leaving him just standing there gasping for breath, his hand still and unmoving on Sasuke's erection...well, Itachi realised quite a few things.

First being the fact that His younger brother was quite the seducer.

And the second shamefully was the fact that the cat inside of him was so ready to let the claws into Sasuke's flesh... the urge to pounce and just rub against that firm body was so strong it made him feel dizzy with all of it.

Sasuke pounced first, growling and pushing him backwards in the direction of the bed. They never got as far as that though, Itachi's legs stumbled over a neglected book on the floor and soon they both joined the book on the floor with a thud, Sasuke's weight landing on him, forcing the oxygen out of his lungs.

Sasuke didn't seem bothered by the mishap, actually it seemed Sasuke barely noticed the change or rather liked it, it took only a second for Itachi to find himself kissed forcefully with both his hands against the carpet, forced there by Sasuke's hands.

The only thing still fighting Sasuke was Itachi's tongue, but he suspected it didn't really count as resisting. If anything he decided to fight after the kiss and the kiss he would enjoy, Sasuke didn't leave him other choice as it was, forcing the lively tongue deep in his mouth, exploring there and rubbing, awakening the feline in him.

Itachi's hips left the floor to let his tail free from under them as soon as it was free it did a quick job to wrap around Sasuke's leg, but Itachi too excited by the friction as he lifted his hips kept them up rubbing against his brother...it felt amazing, it would even be enough for him, but Sasuke didn't share that.

The tongue and lips left his mouth, moving for his neck where he felt Sasuke's teeth clamp on the soft skin, hard and painful they bit into him as Sasuke's hips snapped forward a few times, humping him. Low sounds of Sasuke trying to restrict himself escaped the younger and Itachi chewed on his lips not seeing a way how this could end without mating.

"Stop...Sasuke, we really can't!" he was such a hypocrite... and he was being so unfair asking his brother to stop this while his hips were doing everything for their cocks to rub together harder. His head falling back, letting the hot mouth lavish his heated skin, lick, suck, nibble...everything felt good and right.

"Shut up."

Sasuke was trying to feel him up everywhere and even though Itachi liked the feeling of those warm hands wandering his body, sneaking under his shirt to his chest he still tried to stop Sasuke, maybe the attempts were weak but at least he tried, but it only earned him his black shirt wrapped around his wrists, keeping them together so Sasuke could hold them restricted with just one hand, the other went straight to the buckle of his belt.

Itachi didn't mind the nudity, they had seen each other naked enough, but when Sasuke's fingers wrapped around his hot cock he realised that this was something else, he hadn't been sweating, flushed and aroused before his brother until now and he could see Sasuke watching him with such live interest, it was kind of scary.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, looking down between them where the hand was playing Itachi's hard erection, Itachi's eyes followed Sasuke's without his consent, observing Sasuke's thumb moving against the pink head, Itachi gasped his head falling back against the carpet, his lithe body arching, small sounds leaving his lips as Sasuke caught on his pleasure and moved the fingers faster.

"Sasu...you...we won't...what if... mom or dad..." it was pointless, he didn't even care if their mother would walk in on them, hell he didn't even care if his father would walk in on them, or maybe he did, he didn't want to die after all. But maybe he would be spared since he was pretty helpless right now, his hands were restricted, his body too needy to obey his orders and his legs spread with his younger brother between them, grinding and rubbing away.

"Stop worrying, when have they...ngh ever intruded your private space?"

Sasuke was right, their parents didn't often go in their rooms, maybe they should have.

Itachi's panic was returning as his jeans were pulled down his legs, they struggled with each other again briefly, Sasuke had to let his tied hands free and Itachi used them to try and escape even if he hoped it wouldn't work, and it didn't.

Sasuke forced him down now smirking at him for his fake attempt and his complete nakedness. When this would be over Itachi would avenge himself. No doubt about it...even if it meant drugging Sasuke and tying him on the bed.

Itachi had done this before, he knew the basics and he knew what it meant when Sasuke, after getting rid of the shirt, stuck two fingers in his mouth sucking on them while watching Itachi's flustered face.

Itachi _liked_ the so called gay sex but...the fact that his brother was the one about to... that didn't sit very well with him.

Already embarrassed and humiliated because of the naked and spread out position Itachi groaned in pleasure, even his tail was disobeying him brushing over his most intimate regions, the tip teasing him right between his legs, Sasuke apparently liked his naughty tail, Sasuke grinned pulling the fingers out of the wet mouth.

"You want it bad, don't you Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head in denial unable to talk when Sasuke was already crossing every line that there ever might have been, the fingers slick and warm pressing inside him, two at the same time.

Itachi closed his eyes tightly shut and arched at the intrusion, whimpering when the burning pain shot through him. "I-I'll get back to you for this!" he promised with his eyes lidded yet focused on his brothers smirking face.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't."

Sasuke apparently really wanted Itachi to get back at him, otherwise the fingers inside of him wouldn't be moving so fast and rough, there was still pain for him but it made it all better, more animalistic. The way he liked it... he wasn't about to say it out loud though...ever. Especially not to Sasuke, the younger already was too cocky as it was.

Or maybe Sasuke already had figured it all out by the way Itachi's pale body trembled and arched with each move of those sinful digits digging inside of him, massaging and stretching. When Sasuke leaned down, bit his neck and started thrusting the fingers in him, it was all way too much, Itachi whimpered then moaned but didn't care about it, his tied hands were freed from Sasuke's hold and he put them around Sasuke's neck feeling the raven hair brushing on his skin as he pulled the perfect body down, closer to him, choking on his pleasured sounds, he couldn't breathe Sasuke was fingering him too roughly and deeply...

"Sasuke...st-no...oh god."

"You're loosening up, Itachi."

Of course he was, even if a part of him still wanted to smack Sasuke on the head for those words, but that part was a small one and it was dying.

He felt another finger accompany the two and heard Sasuke's tail swishing in the air all too excited, Sasuke's eyes watching him half lidded and lusty, Itachi decided that his brother was kind of... hot like this. The ragged breaths turned Itachi on, no it was like the sounds and scent and sights were pleasuring him along with the intruding fingers.

His cock twitching and pre-cum sliding over it, Itachi squirmed. Sasuke probably didn't realise it but he was about to fall over the edge, the fingers fucking him were too fierce and they didn't stop enough to let him breathe and gather himself. But just when Itachi was ready to accept it they did stop and he wasn't pleased with it.

Growling he entangled his fingers in Sasuke's raven locks, tugging and pulling, keeping the younger in place above him, at this point he would hurt his brother if that decided that after all this was not such a good idea.

Thankfully Sasuke didn't seem to be having any second thoughts. Sasuke just kissed him while undoing the jeans, pulling them down just enough to free the angry erection, when they parted and Itachi looked down between them he gulped, it was going to hurt him, Sasuke was nicely slick with pre-come obviously needy just like Itachi was, obviously in pain.

Sasuke gripped his own length giving it firm strokes, coating the natural lubricant all over it, the dark eyes never leaving Itachi's body, Sasuke licked his lips, grabbing the proudly standing cock at the base, guiding it between Itachi's trembling, pale legs.

Itachi took deep breaths trying to calm himself and desperately hoping that Sasuke will be somewhat gentle and since his arms were still around Sasuke's neck he used them to pull Sasuke down biting down on the pale neck in pain when he was breached, the cock pressing into him slowly, painfully. He bit hard, not sure if he wanted Sasuke to hurt too or he was just marking his mate.

He didn't have time to think about it, Sasuke was inside of him and the mating begun, Sasuke was grunting something he didn't understand, hands grabbed at his flesh with the fingers spread out to feel more skin at once, Sasuke's mouth wasn't gentle either, the teeth were marking him everywhere Sasuke could reach, Sasuke's hips moved, creating a rhythm too fast for Itachi and too slow for Sasuke.

"I-Itachi..." Sasuke was breaking just like him, the voice breathless, caressing the abused skin on Itachi's neck pressing sloppy kisses on it. "I...damn nh...no one else."

It didn't make sense to Itachi but it didn't really matter, the moves were getting faster and if before Itachi thought he was hard to please it proved not to be right, he was already on the edge, teetering back and forth, ready to fall and enjoy the flight.

He fell over as soon as Sasuke pulled back from him lifting his arms off from around the neck, Itachi let them stay above his head, grabbing the carpet as Sasuke grabbed his hips in a death grip, lifting them up just slightly, Sasuke's hips snapping forward hard and fast hitting the most pleasurable spot in Itachi's body.

Itachi didn't hear himself but his mouth was open so he was sure he was letting out sounds and maybe they were too loud because even as he was coming undone he could see Sasuke's satisfied face looking down at him, Sasuke's moves never stopping.

Itachi's hot seed hit his chest, his body convulsing, riding it out.

Sasuke paused, breathing heavily, the hands stroked his sides, his chest, rubbed his nipples, tweaked them...all the actions were almost lazy lulling Itachi into a relaxed state after his orgasm.

When Sasuke leaned over him, kissing him, he let it happen and even answered the kisses as best as he could in his state.

"You're ready, Itachi?"

"Huh?"

Itachi wasn't ready, he yelped as Sasuke pulled away from him and then pulled him up by his hands, turning him pretty much like a rag doll, positioning him with his chest on the edge of the bed with Sasuke behind him, already pushing the cock back inside in his ass.

"No..." he was saying 'no' to everything! To the embarrassing position and to the hard cock starting to pound him from behind, to Sasuke groaning behind him like a beast.

He guessed this was the real mating, because a minute into it and Itachi was _high_.

Sasuke's thrusts were powerful, slapping their sweaty skin together with lewd noises, Sasuke's hands were in his hair and on his back, chest and sides...everywhere. Sasuke's teeth were biting his neck, keeping him in place, it hurt and it made him feel wanted and it marked him as his brother's mate.

Pulling on the sheets in pleasure Itachi pressed his face in the same sheets as soon as Sasuke hit his sweet spot, it muffled his screams for more and harder, his hips moving back, wriggling, helping Sasuke to get deeper and pleasure him more.

But Sasuke didn't let him hide for long, his hair was gripped and his head was pulled out of the sheets Sasuke's cheek pressing against his as Itachi drooled down his chin, letting out a moan at every thrust.

"This is..." Sasuke was having problems with talking, it strangely pleased Itachi, at least he wasn't the only one who was too deep into this to use brain. "This is how it will be Itachi, you're mine."

Possessiveness was hot when it came from Sasuke.

His ears were rubbed and gently bitten, his tail was held to the side firmly by Sasuke's clutching hands and Sasuke's moves were anything but gentle, yet Itachi felt no pain, he didn't know what to do with all the pleasure.

"Sasuke...too much..."

"Tell me you're mine." Sasuke rasped out letting go of Itachi's tail and hair he entwined their fingers as best as he could, pressing his face into Itachi's long silky hair, breathing in the intoxicating scent. His hips getting slower, the moves harder, deeper. Itachi's walls squeezing him tight and hard already welcoming his release.

Itachi planted his sweaty flushed face in the sheets, soaking them with his drool, screaming that yes, he was Sasuke's, he _wanted_ to be and he was.

It was enough for Sasuke, fingers wrapped around Itachi's cock that was rubbing on the edge of the bed till now, Sasuke pumped him hard and out of rhythm but it was more than enough for Itachi to scream in the sheets and come for the second time feeling Sasuke's hot essence spill inside of him, the thrusts not stopping yet as Sasuke clutched his hips enjoying it while it lasted.

Not able to speak or even shift to more comfortable position Itachi only moved his head to the side so he wouldn't have to inhale the drooled-up sheets, his breaths came uneven and shaky. Sasuke seemed too heavy all of a sudden and he jerked his shoulders.

Sasuke understood him and groaned before pulling out and picking them both up from the floor and pushing Itachi on the bed, Itachi felt a bit dead and satisfied to the core, nothing seemed as heavenly as the option of sleep right now and he was willing to let it take over him since it was better than feel embarrassed about what just happened, the proof sliding down his thighs.

"Father will castrate us if he finds out." Sasuke chuckled and Itachi felt the part of him that wanted to smack Sasuke on the head come alive.

"We won't do it again." Somehow Itachi doubted his own words and judging by the way Sasuke glanced at him with the black eyes gleaming and the lips twitching in a ghost smirk, Sasuke didn't believe it either.

...

_I hope you enjoyed somewhat, please leave a review._


End file.
